


A Death in the Family

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Love, Sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comforts Norma after she tells him her mother has passed away. Quick one shot for everyone who saw the great Season 3 premiere! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone%21).



> Who else loved the season three premiere?! It was everything I've been craving for the past nine months. So happy I get my Happy Bates Family back! Hope you all enjoyed as well! Leave me some comments to either let me know what you thought of the episode or if you like this one shot, always happy to shoot my readers a quick and easy story ;)

 

_A Death in the Family_

 

She turns to Norman with a grim smile and softly shakes her head. "I'm gonna go to sleep. I think you should do the same. But Norman, you have to go sleep in your own bed." She’d been feeling depressed ever since that previous morning, her ears filling with the news of her mother’s passing, she wasn’t sad at the time, but now her heart was broken. She wasn’t sure why, Norma wasn’t even close with her mother, she barely knew her.

He looked at her, his face laced with confusion, not realizing her distress. It wasn’t like Norma was going to tell him anyway, she didn’t want him to worry. "But why, Mother? I sleep in here with you every night.."

She sighed, hoping he wouldn't make this so hard. "Honey, I know...but Dylan was talking to me and he said it wasn't a good idea," she knew bringing her older son into the equation wasn't a good idea but the cards were already down.

His expression grew harder as she brought up Dylan. "So? What does he have to do with us?".

She pulled back and pursed her lips, disconnecting eyes with him. What does us mean? "Norman, you are 18 years old, you're a man now. I just don't think this is right..." she admitted, knowing she had to release him from the nest sometime, but she couldn't promise that she would be that strict with affection all the time.

He nodded and sneered a bit, it was pretty undetectable but his sharp manner was implied. "Okay, I see," he began, getting out of her bed and walking to the doorframe. He was simmering. He knew he had to separate himself from her before something bad happened. With that, he retreated to his bedroom.

Norma sat, feeling regretful but happy that she finally set some type of boundary. "I love you, Norman!" she calls through the thick wall, but she's only met with the sound of his bedroom lamp clicking off.

It's not long before her phone lights up with a text message from him. He tells her to go to the bedroom window and look down. Norma crawls out of bed, careful not to make a sound. She goes to the window and lifts the curtain, her eyes following instructions and casting downwards. There stood Alex, looking up to her with a smile, his phone glowing on his face.

Her phone dings again and she reads his message. This time he's telling her to unlock the front door for him. Norma gives him the one second sign and quietly walks downstairs. She prays that no floorboards creak, it would only wake Norman up and blow her secret.

She paced through the dark hallway and moved to the front door, opening the front door to find him standing on the porch. Without any words needed, he walks inside, and pulls her to him. He finally kisses her lips softly, he'd dreamt of doing so all night long.

She pulls away and gives him a smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She takes his hand and pulls him into the house, locking the door behind him.

"You look cute," he murmurs, looking down to observe her two piece pajama set.

She waves a hand at him and scoffs, "They're just pajamas. And I already wiped all my makeup off, I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to come by tonight."

He takes her again, pressing his lips to her temple as she squeezes at his side. "Oh shush, you look absolutely perfect."

When he said those type of things to her, she wanted to throw him down and fuck him until he couldn't breathe, she knew that was what he was after but there was no way they could. Not that night anyway, with the way Norman went to bed and all. It was much too risky.

"So..." he started, pulling her away a bit, and looking up to the stairs, "Can I come up?"

She nodded and took his hand, taking him up, but remaining as quiet as a church mouse, she hoped he would get the signal. She could already feel one of his free hand drifting to her ass as they walked.

Once they reached her room, she shut the door behind them, remembering to lock it. It wasn't like Norman could come in now, she had the key locked away somewhere safe,

Alex immediately took her back in his arms, pressing her back against the door and resuming the kiss.

Norma smiled as his kiss read force and passion, she took his head and returned it. The second she felt his erection press into her however, she knew it had to stop before it could go further. She broke and shook her head. "Alex...we can't, not tonight at least, I'm sorry," she explained, her voice sad and soft.

He followed orders and stroked her cheek as oppose to doing anything more. "What's the matter? You not feeling well?" he cooed, sympathetic to whatever she might've been going through.

That was what she loved about him, he never pressed her to do anything, especially have sex, when she didn't want to. She smiled and shook her head, peering into his warm eyes. "No, I'm fine. It's just Norman and I fought before he went to sleep, I don't wanna risk him hearing us and coming in. We don't exactly have the quietest sex in the world," she cooed, her cheeks blushed.

"Hmm...I don't think that my fault," he joked with a devilish grin. "But...you still haven't told him about us yet?"

She sighed, shaking her head with a sad smile. "No...but I'm going to soon enough. He's been going through a lot right now especially with school and everything that's happened."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay, I understand. No need to pile onto stress."

Norma nodded and pulled away, her eyes quickly glancing at his left hand. “What happened there?” she asked, her voice full with concern.

He quickly shook his head and moved her hand out of his grasp. “It’s nothing, really. I just stopped after work to get a drink, and I bumped into these two assholes at the bar. One of them started to annoy me so I bashed the shit out of him by slamming his head on the table,” a smile of accomplishment stretched across his lips as he glanced down at the wound.

“You slammed his head into a table? Did you kill him or something?” she asked, running his thumb over his bruised knuckles.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully. “No, but I’m not afraid to kick someone’s ass when they deserve it,” a scoff left his lips as he finished.

“Well, can I at least get you an ice pack for your battle wound?”.

He quickly waved a hand at her and pursed his lips in a thin line, “Nah, I think I can handle it, it’s not too bad anyway. I’ve been through so much worse, this is like having a paper cut,”

“Okay, tough guy,” she sneered, moving to sit on her bed, still keeping her focus on him.

He walked to the bed, taking the seat beside her. “So, anything interesting happen for you today?”.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away, debating on whether to tell him about her mother’s passing or not. It wasn’t like she could tell Norman, he would just worry. She couldn’t tell Emma, she already pried, this would only amp it up. Alex was her’s and she could confide in him, right?

“Um...actually, my mother passed away,” she sighed, breaking eye contact.

He was quick to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her over. “I’m so sorry, Norma,” he whispered, dropping his lips to her temple in attempt to comfort her.

She tugged away a little, flashing him a small grin. “It’s okay, Alex. I barely knew her, she was always sedated and popping pills. She was dead most of the time, couldn’t respond or hear me when I spoke, she was in her own world for years.”

He rubbed her back around and kissed her cheek. “Well, I hope everything is okay. You want me to stay here with you tonight?”.

She didn’t respond, her body just laid back on the bed. She tugged on his arm, pulling him to lie beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to press his lips to her cheek, murmuring sweet words into her ear.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It was around 2 am when Alex’s eyes fluttered open, his ears filled with familiar sounds of sobbing. He could hear Norma from a mile away. He immediately shot up out of bed and tried to locate her. The noise got louder as he walked towards the bathroom, the sounds of her breath hitching and sniffling making his heart break. He hated to see Norma sad, it was almost a pet peeve of his.

Alex walked into the bathroom, sliding the door open while staying quiet. There she sat, on the side of the tub with her head in her hands. “Baby…” he began softly with a sigh, moving beside her to rest on the tub foot. His hand dropped to her back and he pulled her into his strong frame.

Norma, without a word, held him tight. She rested her head on his chest and let her tears fall heavily. “My mother’s dead,” she sobbed, her breath moving even more erratically as she tried to speak.

He nodded and ran a hand through her hair, “I know and I’m so sorry about that. It sucks, I get it. You never had a connection with her but you wish you had, right?”.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, her hands clinging to his pajama shirt. “Yeah...I just...I feel so bad,” she breathed, knowing she had to calm down. Alex’s grip tightened on her, feeling her body shake in his arms was like a sword to the heart.

“Honey, I’m so sorry. But this is not your fault. You have nothing to feel bad about, Norma,” he began, taking her hand and lifting her up of the tub. He draped a hand around her shoulder as they walked back to her bedroom. They went back to lying on the bed, where Alex could be closer to her.

She stayed quiet and just held him, grateful that she had found such a man. “I love you,” her broken voice rasped into his chest, it was odd to say it as those three words hadn’t been said yet during their relationship.

Alex didn’t hesitate or feel awkward at all, he’d been wanting to say those words to her ever since their third date. She was simply his world. Her family was friendly and open towards him, something he wasn’t used to. She quickly became his best friend as well as the perfect lover over the past six months and he was far from letting her go. He took a small breath in, one of relief, and looked down at her, a comforting smile waning at his lips.

“I love you too, Norma.”


End file.
